The Devil's Creation
by xSuchSweetNothingx
Summary: The devil is not an easy man to please. How will Isabella fare in his hands? And what will he do when she is ripped from his hands and brought up to heaven? Welcome to hell . . . AU. Edward x Bella. Canon Couples.
1. A Note to the Readers

**_*Extremely Important Authors Note*_**

_Please read all the way through._

_If you are the kind of person who cannot take fiction for what it is, which is fiction, then I suggest that you do not read this. This story involves faith in God and, as you might have guessed from the title, belief in the devil. Every aspect of this story comes completely from my imagination, so I am not, in any way, attempting to make you change religions or 'see things my way'. None of this is true. It is all just from a small idea that popped into my head while I was sweeping the kitchen after dinner last night, and it transformed into an outline for a full-blown story by the next day. Also, there will be sexual interaction in this story, and a lot of it. Meaning . . . some of it is pretty damn nasty. It will get dirty, and it will be graphic. I'll put a warning at the top of each chapter that contains sexual content, and if you'd like to PM me I'd be more than happy to summarize key points from the chapter that you might have missed because of it. But please don't ruin it for others by reporting the story; just ignore it._

_If you're still with me after that, then . . . __**welcome to hell**__._


	2. Introduction

**The Devil's Creation**

_**Introduction**_

* * *

_***A Note to the Readers who Have Been with Me from the Beginning***_

_This introduction is not the same as the one before it. If you want to understand the story it is critical that you read this introduction._

* * *

Before the story starts . . . there is a misunderstanding that needs to be cleared up.

Different people have different theories of how hell came to be the devil's quarters, and one thing that everyone should know right now is that not a single one of them has ever figured out the full story.

Heaven hasn't always been called heaven, God was not always a god, and Lucifer was not always the devil.

In the very beginning, hell was just home and neither man had been perfect nor tragically flawed. God had just been Carlisle, and the devil had just been his twin, Edward.

They'd been a simple people, living solely for the sake of living. Things like desire, jealousy, greed, hatred – things that people like you and I know only too well – didn't exist. They'd needed nothing to sustain life – not water, food, oxygen, sleep – nothing but a few heartbeats.

They just . . . were.

One day, though, as Carlisle listened to the beating of his many hearts, he thought of something bigger. Something greater. Something beautiful.

A life of purpose. Of fulfillment. Of curiosity. Of . . . beauty.

This simple thought overcame him though, and he began to look at those like him with pity. '_A life is not a life if it is without purpose,'_ he'd thought, while gazing at those sitting around him. '_A life is not a life if it is without a possibility of success,'_ he'd thought, looking at the emptiness that was their land. '_A life is not a life if it does not hold wonder,_' he'd thought, noticing the others' empty stares. '_And a life is most certainly not a life without a means to an end,'_ he'd thought, reflecting on his seemingly endless existence.

He'd stood at his fullest height, gathering the attention of only his twin. Gathering only a slight spark of wonder, of curiosity. Curiosity that was lost only a moment later as Edward's head drooped once again.

He wasn't sure where to start to make this new life he'd thought of, but he knew that it could not be made on such a simple land. And so he started to build stairs. He stacked them one on top of the other, until a different scenery entirely came to his eyes. And then he went on to build a ground and from that ground, new life sprouted. Beautiful life that sparked Carlisle's curiosity, and left him eager for more.

As a consequence of his construction, craters were left in the simple land he'd left behind, and these craters filled with liquid heat. A heat that caused discomfort to most. And so those who were no longer indifferent to their land took the long journey up the steps.

A smaller majority though, including Edward, remained indifferent to the land, and uninterested in his twin's creation. As a result their bodies began to change. The softness of their skin turned hard, their hair darkened just as their eyes did, and they grew.

The heat made them stronger. The heat made them beautiful.

On Carlisle's last trip to this wasteland where they resided he was unable to ignore the changes in their physiques'. Their once simple beauty had become brilliant. The land that was once unbearably simple to him was no longer. It was bright. It was unique. It was . . . stunning, really. But it also caused Carlisle to feel something that no one, at that time, had ever felt before.

A _fear _of the unknown.

And so he vowed to never return to this land, and scaled his stairs for the last time. And when he reached the top, he struck his fist into the top step, and they all went crumbling down to the land below.

It landed in a heap in front of Edward.

This, and only this, caught his attention. '_Where could this have come from?_' he'd wondered, looking above him. '_There is nothing up there,'_ he'd thought, completely unaware of all that had transpired before his interests' awakening. But then he looked around him.

The land was unrecognizable.

Liquid heat filled every crater, and burning chemicals burst through cracks in the ground forcefully, causing a tint of grey that you and I would recognize as smoke. This made the air dry and lit it to the fullest. There was nothing he couldn't see.

And he stood to his fullest height, something he hadn't done in . . . he didn't know how long. His shadow cast over the few remaining.

The darkness stirred them, and they looked up to see a sight so foreign that they weren't sure how to react.

Edward had grown immensely. His once blonde hair was now a fiery auburn, so wild that it gave the impression that he had horns atop his forehead. His once artless blue eyes were now a piercing green, reflecting easily the burning heat that surrounded him. His once pale skin had darkened to a shining bronze, and his once mediocre frame had transformed into one with such power that it was impossible to ignore.

He was magnificent.

And so they stood as well, only to realize that they, too, had changed, though perhaps not as incredibly as Edward.

'_The land,_' they'd thought in unison, '_The land has changed us all._' And because of Edward's obvious greatness, they looked at him as a leader.

At this very time, Carlisle realized that perhaps it was unwise to send the stairs crumbling down to his once beloved brothers, and looked over the edge of his new home, hoping that the falling heap had not harmed any of them. And when he did, he saw that curiosity had reached them, as well.

Delight filled his being, and so he called those who resided on the new land with him to help build another set of stairs so that their peers could join them. But by the time the stairs were built, and they'd taken the long journey down them, their old home was a _very_ changed land.

The heat had only intensified since its beginning, engulfing nearly the whole land, and as a result the ground was burnt to black marble. And off into the distance stood a remarkable castle, complete with towers and bridges and glass and marble and beauty that they'd never seen before.

However the heat was much too powerful for them. The air stung their eyes. Their skin felt as though it was melting off. Their hair caught fire.

"_Edward,_" Carlisle had called in the direction in the castle, "_Help us!"_

Upon hearing his twin's distressed voice a smirk twitched on his lips, and he made his way out of the tower, headed in their direction.

You see, Carlisle had never thought of the consequences of leaving his homeland – the betrayal that it might have felt. He never thought of this land as life, and so it was determined to take his own in such a brilliant fashion that Carlisle would have no choice but to admire its complex nature.

Edward had sided with the land.

It was not Carlisle who gave him his power, it was his home. And Carlisle was undeserving of such a place and its forgiveness.

"_Oh, Edward!"_ Carlisle had been relieved when he first saw Edward, _"You must help us!"_

Edward's smirk only became more pronounced. _"Help you?"_ he'd spoken deeply, his voice nearly shaking the ground, _"Why would I do such a thing, brother?" _Carlisle's obvious confusion prompted Edward to continue, _"Don't you realize? You have betrayed your home; why would you think that you would be welcome here?"_

Carlisle couldn't understand why his twin would speak this way. _"We have come to invite you to a better land," _he tried to explain. '_Surely,'_ he'd thought, _'Edward has simply misread my intentions.'_

_"And why would I wish to leave such precious land – my home?" _he inquired.

_"To save yourself from the pain of this heat," _Carlisle had answered, gesturing to their surroundings.

_"It injures only those who are deserving."_

_"How could you say such a thing?"_ Carlisle had gasped. _"What's happened to you, brother?"_

_"You're not understanding,"_ Edward chuckles with a shake of his head, _"This land has given me power; power that you could only dream of. I have no reason to leave; I wish to stay here. You, on the other hand," _he says threateningly, glaring into the innocent eyes of his twin, _"Will leave, now, or face the wrath that you so deserve. And that goes for all of you."_ And with that, he'd marched back to his castle and resumed his seat on his throne.

Upon returning to his new home, his injured peers following behind him, Carlisle began to wonder what power his twin had spoken of. Was it his physical power? Was it his command over the land? Was it the authority that he held over his peers?

He eventually concluded that it was the combination of the three.

It was then that he felt thirst. A thirst for power. A thirst for authority. A thirst for fame.

A thirst for more.

This thirst overcame him just as his curiosity had a time ago. It became all he could think about.

And so he looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing left for him to perfect on his new land.

It was time for him to create another. This land was to be even greater, though. It was to be as magnificently flawed as his brother's, as well as those who he would create to inhabit it.

He started with a sphere, going layer by layer to shape it, painting the soft surface an earthy brown. Then he shed light with a sun, illuminating the land through a sky that matched the color of his eyes.

He went on, after a pause, to carve a winding abyss throughout the surface and then filled it with glistening blue water. Then he decided to put water above the sky as well.

Now it was time to give life to the land. He designed various figures, made up of vibrant colors, and placed them on the surface. This turned the land green.

As he gazed upon his creation, he decided to also give life to the water. He made a moon to allow the waters to move as freely as the air, and the stars to decorate the moon. As he gazed upon his creation once again, he realized that the lives of the plants were quickly fading, and added nutrient to the sunlight so that they would thrive.

Since he'd given life to the water, he decided also to put life in it, and so he made fish. And since there was life in the water, and the plants could live with company on the surface, he decided to put various types of life on the land.

He still was not satisfied with his creation, though. It did not yet hold the intelligence to honor him. Plants were simple, fish were less so, and the land was home to mammals whose intelligence was limited. And so he set out to create creatures with unlimited brilliance, brilliance that could be accessed with something as simple as desire.

Questions stirred though Edward's mind as he watched from a tower in his castle as Carlisle worked with haste. He had to admit that he was fascinated. What exactly was he doing with this creature that he's created? Was he going to send it down to try to change his twin's mind? Would it reside in Carlisle's home as something of a guard? Would he place it on this new land he'd created?

All of these questions only angered him more. '_Not only was his homeland not enough for him, but Carlisle is also unpleased with the first ground he built?'_ he'd thought with disgust. His thoughts were derailed, though, when Carlisle stepped back from this new creation and it stood.

Edward's brows had furrowed as he looked upon this creation. It was like him . . . but not. He had pectoral muscles that bulged from his chest but the creature's chest was more rounded. He had hair atop his head but the creature's hair was much longer than his own. He had broad shoulders but the creature's were less so. And where he had something large and pendulous between his thighs the creature had . . . something else.

It was something Edward couldn't have imagined in his wildest thoughts.

His stare turned to Carlisle and Edward watched as he murmured the word '_woman_'.

'_Woman,_' Edward had thought. And then he spoke the word out loud, unsure of how he felt about the way it had felt passing his lips.

Carlisle was unaware of this invasion of his privacy though, as he gazed upon his beloved creation. She was perfection. Her hair was the surface of his Earth, her eyes the water and her skin the clouds. Her mind was as flawless as her features.

And she instantly showed gratitude to her creator, and as her thanks turned to devotion, her devotion turned to love. She truly did love him.

And so he called her, "_Esme._"

Edward was sure to keep a close eye on Carlisle's next actions, and he was astounded to find that Carlisle had not been planning to do anything at all with his creation. She simply roamed Carlisle's land with the sole purpose of being his companion. And with her by his side, Carlisle proceeded to create more of this creature, and the next he'd called '_man'_.

He placed one '_woman'_ and one _'man'_ on the new land, and he and Esme, and Edward of course, watched over them.

Carlisle's love for his '_men'_ and '_women' _angered Edward, and he set out to harm his brother. Not physically, as Edward had no desire to visit Carlisle's '_heaven'_ as his creations called it, but to harm him emotionally.

By harming his humans, as Carlisle had decided to call them because as they were all similar . . . they were not quite the same.

And so he disguised himself as one of Carlisle's _'snakes'_, and got the attention of the '_woman_', Eve. She fell easily into his trap, and Carlisle was devastated. Edward continued to trick his precious humans for a time, as Carlisle created more and more and more, growing more powerful with each and every devoted being.

One day, though, when Edward had returned to his '_hell'_, as Carlisle's humans had called it, he began to think. If Carlisle could create such creatures as his Esme . . . why wouldn't Edward be capable of such actions?

Edward quickly left his tower, scouring hell for materials that he could use for his creation. He gathered liquid and gas heat, several humans from the dungeons, and chunks of the marble ground before he realized that there was one material of his land that he hadn't yet added to his mixture.

The place where Edward had sat so long ago had never been overcome by the heat, and remained soft in texture, brown in color, and so he pinched some between his fingers and added it to his concoction.

Then he mixed it all together.

A creature lay before him, one so astonishingly beautiful that he had to blink several times to be sure that she was real. Her hair had taken on the dark color of his once simple land, though her brows and lashes had taken the color of the new marble ground. Her lips were softer than any humans, and the very striking color of the liquid heat that covered his land. Her body was firm but soft, and her curves were voluptuous.

As he thought of her purpose, he called her "_Isabella." _

But she was not yet alive.

Edward reached into himself and pulled out one of his many beating hearts to place it in her chest.

Her eyes opened.

And so the story begins . . .

* * *

_**A/N: **I told you it was going to be good . . ._

_Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!_

* * *

_**Beta:** strixx_

_*Love you, bubs!*_

* * *

**~ Harlow ~**


	3. Chapter One

**The Devil's Creation**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Her eyes open to a room that only one other has ever had the pleasure of seeing before, where fire licks glistening black walls and smoke colors the ceiling grey. The large bed in which she lays atop sits on a floor of flowing lava, across the room from a matching dresser that is placed in front of a mirrored wall.

It is utterly magnificent in its simplicity.

Her eyes lock on a towering reflection in the mirror. She takes in his features, and the longer she looks, the more aroused she becomes. Even through the cloak he wears she can tell his body is as glorious as his facial features.

Through every human memory ingrained in her head, this man is unrecognizable, however oddly familiar. Not as a person, but as an idea.

A man so incredibly tempting . . . so undeniably addictive . . . so impressively unique that one would give their soul to him willingly, even with the knowledge that they would suffer indefinitely in the fiery pits of hell.

"Isabella," he breathes, and her eyes close. She tastes the word more than she hears it.

A calloused hand cups her cheek and her lips set in a soft smile. Her skin tingles where it touches his, almost as if it were trying to leave her own body and instead adorn a body much more deserving.

Edward looks down at her in fascination.

She is more than he had ever hoped for.

"How do you feel?" he inquires, running a hard through her silky hair.

'_Good,'_ she tries to say, but the words don't come out. Then she remembers that she has to breathe in before she can speak. When she does though, her throat burns as hot as the fire surrounding them. She grips her throat, looking up at him with a strained expression.

"Thirsty?" he asks with a smirk.

It takes her a moment to understand what that means but then she realizes that, yes, her throat burns because she is thirsty. She nods her head rapidly.

Taking a step back, Edward reaches for one of the glasses on the nightstand. He offers it to her.

The coolness of the liquid deceives her. The water does nothing to sedate the fire. She looks up to him again.

He hands her another glass.

This one is warm. She spits the human blood back into the cup as soon as she registers the taste of copper.

Edward does not offer her another glass.

His pleasure with her even in her first moments of life are immeasurable. He'd hoped for her to survive solely off of him, and it appears that this would be the case.

She would need to drink his blood.

He leans down to press his lips against her forehead, and when he does so, his neck is positioned perfectly in front of her mouth, just as he'd intended.

Edward's rushing blood filled Isabella's senses.

She could see it running through his veins. She could hear it boiling beneath his skin. She could smell the rich fragrance of it.

If only she could coat her throat in the luscious fluid, the fire would be sedated.

Isabella moves quickly, instinctively, her thirst taking the forefront of her mind. She pulls the man's mass to her, rolling on top of him so that she could straddle his lap as he lay beneath her. She entwines her fingers through his, holding them both above their heads against the headboard. She brushes her lips against the soft, warm skin of his neck.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Savoring the moment in which she would take her first drink.

Of course she would not have been able to maneuver Edward so easily if he were not willing. But, as she is just a newborn, and as he'd intended to be her life source, he would let her take her first drink as she pleased.

Slowly, very slowly, she presses her canines into his skin, and his essence caresses her tongue.

She loses herself in the taste. It can only be described as . . . Life.

It tastes like life.

And so she drinks.

Her hands release his, instead tangling themselves in his hair to tilt his head to the side for better access.

Now that his hands are free, Edward rests them on her back, pushing her naked body down against him, relishing the way her body feels against him.

After a time, Isabella retracts her canines and watches as his skin heals itself. With her thirst sated, another need takes over her being.

Her arousal.

She makes quick work of opening his cloak.

Edward grasps her wrists, "No, Isabella," he scolds.

Her lips purse. She doesn't like the way the word sounds coming out of his mouth. She doesn't know what it means, but she knows that she doesn't like it. That she doesn't want to hear it again.

He releases her from his grip, and as soon as he does she reaches for him again. He glares at her, "I said _no_, Isabella."

She sits back, her brows furrowed. "No?"

"No," he replies, with a nod of his head.

She pouts again, "No, no," she says, putting her hands on his chest again, trying to open his cloak.

"No," he growls, slapping her hands.

She tries again.

He flips over, pulling her underneath him and pinning her arms above her head, "This is not a _game_, Isabella. When I say no," he speaks threateningly, moving closer and closer to her face, "I mean _no._"

The words are lost to her though, as she is too focused on the shapes his lips make as he speaks. They're so smooth; they don't even crinkle as he speaks. She wonders if they're as soft as they look. She wonders if his breath tastes as good as it smells. And then she has to know. So she leans forward, very slowly, as to not surprise him and make him say '_no_' again, she presses her lips to his.

Edward had seen humans kiss before. He'd seen what it often led up to, as well. But what he hadn't known was that he would have the same reaction.

He presses back with more force, breathing through his mouth the taste the air from her lungs. His head swims in her essence, and suddenly his tongue is tangling with hers, and he doesn't remember why he'd told her to stop in the first place. He doesn't know why he'd ever want to stop what he's doing right now.

Until he does.

He pulls himself from her, more gently, this time.

"No no!" Isabella cries, now understanding the meaning of the word.

For the first time in his entire existence . . . Edward smiles genuinely. "I'm not saying no," he promises, "No no," he translates with a shake of his head, "Not right now, Isabella."

"Me? Isabella?" she asks, pointing to herself.

"Yes."

She likes the way that sounds much more. "You?" she asks, pointing at him.

He takes a moment to think. Those beneath him call him '_My Lord,_' but he doesn't want her to address him that way, for she is of a greater position. "Isabella will call me Edward," he decides.

"My Edward?"

The innocent words widen his smile, "Yes. Isabella's Edward."

She takes a moment to process this information, chewing on her thumbnail. Then she looks up at him with wide brown eyes, "Edward's Isabella?"

His smile transforms into a smirk. "Precisely."

**~ TDC ~**

As Isabella followed Edward through the winding halls of hell, she took notice of how, though everyone is different, they are oddly the same.

The first person that she'd been introduced to was called Aro. His hair was long and black, his skin was dark, and his eyes were red. He'd been confused when he first saw her, gazing at her Edward with questioning eyes.

"Your Lady," Edward introduced her to him.

"My Lady," Aro greeted her, quick to bow before her, taking one of her hands in both of his and pressing his lips to it.

She grimaced. She doesn't like the way his lips feel on her skin. "No," she said, retracting her hand.

This pleased Edward greatly. And when Aro looked up at him again, he said, "No touching," firmly.

The next person she meets is Marcus, whose features resemble Aro's, and whose reaction to her is the same. Only this time, he wasn't able to reach her before Edward stopped him. Every other introduction went exactly the same.

And each and every one of them share the same characteristics of dark hair, red eyes and dark skin.

And though their characteristics do not resemble those of Edward's, they are alike in some way. It is the sharpness of their features, the broadness of their shoulders, the flatness of their chests.

Each and every one of them.

Marcus.

Alec.

Afton.

Demetri.

Felix.

Garret.

Peter.

Randall.

Allistar.

Charles.

Stefan.

Vladimir.

It was strange to Isabella, but she didn't care enough - nor did she know the words - to question it. What she did care about, though, was where she was headed. "Edward?"

He knew what she was asking, "It's okay, Isabella. I'm taking you to the Tree of Knowledge."

She doesn't understand.

Which is why he is taking her there; to teach her language.

Along with teaching Isabella language it would teach her things that people are not made with but develop over time. Things like loyalty, bravery, obedience, and determination.

Things that she would need in order to serve him properly.

Hell, unlike Earth, is not a sphere. And sitting on the edge of each end of the land is a portal. This portal, that only the devil himself can use, has the ability of taking him anywhere that he could think of.

"You will stay here," he tells her but her eyebrows only furrow.

She doesn't understand. It is only when he disappears from her sight behind the reflective flames that she realizes, whatever he was saying, meant that she is going to be alone. And she didn't know how long that would be.

He takes it to Earth, finds the Garden of Eden, which by this time had been concealed from human eyes, and plucks an apple off by it's stem. He examines the fruit, chuckling to himself as he realizes how unbelievable the situation is.

He is using something that his brother had made for his humans, which had nearly destroyed them, to build up his own creation.

Within minutes of Earth time he was back to his Isabella, holding the shinning fruit before her eyes.

"Eat," Edward commanded.

In the short time that he'd been gone so much had happened. She'd felt sad that she was alone at first. Then she began to feel angry that her Edward left her. And then she began to feel guilty, not knowing if she'd done something to upset him. Maybe '_no_' meant that he was going to make her feel this way. But then what was she supposed to do? And where was she supposed to do it? She realized that she had no idea how to get back to where they'd come from, and felt scared.

But he was back now, so none of that mattered.

She ignored the object before her, instead focusing on her Edward, "Edward," she breathed, "My Edward."

He pulled her chin down with his thumb to open her mouth, and placed the apple against her lips. "Bite," he instructed.

She knew what that meant; she could feel the tingling in her mouth.

And so she did. And when she did, everything hit her all at once.

Memories that were not her own.

Feelings that were not her own.

Language that was not her own.

Only now it all was.

"Edward . . . I missed you," she says, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

* * *

_**A/N: **Everyone . . . Sage is back!_

_We really hope that you guys liked this. We're going to try and tie religious stories into this, but neither of us are particularly educated in all of the religions so we're going to have to take it slow and easy._

_But, please, if you have any suggestions or symbols that you would love to be included in the story, send us a PM with the symbol and a brief description. We would be more than happy to incorporate your ideas._

_Just keep in mind that we will be tying it in as we see fit, and remember, above all else, that **this is just fiction**, we don't believe in anything we're writing, and we're not trying to convert you, or even tell you that god or the devil are real._

_It's just a story._

_Be sure to tell us what you think of it!_

_:)_

_P.S. We'll probably update this fic once a month, because we have to put so much time into them to make them just right, and because I'm (/Harlow is) working on Sincerely at this time as well._

_Thanks for your patience!_

* * *

_**Beta:** strixx & Sage_

_*Love you, bubs!*_

_*Thanks for putting up with me, Sage!*_

* * *

**~ Harlow & Sage ~**


	4. Chapter Two

**The Devil's Creation**

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

The walk back to the castle is a long and grueling trip. With the knowledge that has been bestowed upon her, Isabella is now capable of really recognizing what it entails.

Immense heat is everywhere, all at once.

Molten lava bubbles in the craters that coat the ground. Fire sparks from these puddles on occasion, filling the air with heavy ash. This ash caresses her skin, clearly pleased with her presence on the land, just as the fire licks her skin and the lava warms the ground for her feet.

This confuses her. From her knowledge, fire's purpose is to burn, to destroy. None of this feels malicious, though. It's a welcoming feeling.

"Edward," she calls his attention, and he looks back at her though he does not pause, "Isn't this supposed to hurt?"

From this question he realizes that, while the apple from the tree of knowledge has made his job easier, it has not taught her all that she needs to know. More specifically, it has not taught her of his land. It has only taught her _Carlisle's view_ of his land.

"It only hurts those who do not belong here," he answers her question, "You belong here so it will never treat you with anything other than kindness."

His answer only sparks another question, "Why do I belong here but others do not?"

"Because you have never betrayed the land."

She thinks about that for a few moments.

From her knowledge of the word '_betray_' it would lead her to believe that it is not possible to betray something that is not alive. And, from the knowledge of a human . . . land is not alive. It serves a purpose but it does not live.

She wants to ask him about this, but when she thinks back to the passion in which he'd spoken of his land, she feels that it would be inappropriate. Instead, she decided to ask, "How would one betray the land?"

"By not appreciating it," he says with irritation.

The emotion is not directed towards her, rather to his twin, but she does not know this. Her head is parallel with the ground as she murmurs, "I'm sorry."

He looks back to her again, taking in her appearance, and is instantly pleased with how he affects her. Though he did not intend to make her feel regretful of her inquiries, she is perfect in that his emotions effect her so incredibly. "Don't be," he assures her, halting in front of the great doors of his castle and reaching out to pull on her chin.

When their eyes meet, and she sees that she truly is forgiven, she asks, "Why do humans fear this land so much?"

Edward looks deeply into her eyes, so intensely that Isabella is sure that he can read the thoughts swirling around in her head.

She waits for him to something. When he does, though, it's not what she's expecting.

"Come; I'll show you."

**~ TDC ~**

She follows him down several hallways, each looking nearly exactly like the one before, with black marble floors and walls of ash, lit by burning chandeliers that hang from the ceilings. The closer they draw to their destination, the louder she can hear the screams emitting from it.

When Edward finally stops, it's in front of a massive gate, where a door stood behind it.

She looks up at him questioningly.

He fights to keep the malice out of his voice as he says, "Surely you recognize the name God."

She nods, still confused as to where this is going.

"And you are aware that God _created_ humans."

She nods again.

"And you also know that humans wish to reach _heaven_."

"Yes."

"Well," he begins with a smirk, rubbing his hands together, "God also wishes for his humans to reach him, and as I'm also sure you know, he and I aren't on very good terms."

"Of course."

He continues, "The rules of heaven and hell are relatively simple. Being that humans have come up with so many ideas of what the requirements are to get into heaven, God made the rules very basic. If a human follows the guidelines set by whoever their god is, he can bestow upon them the strength that they will need to get to heaven. However, if I am able to influence them otherwise, then they will be unable to accept that strength, and will be easily drawn to hell."

_'That makes sense,'_ Isabella thinks to herself. Surely it would take great discipline to resist her home's brilliance.

"That being said, many humans have found themselves roaming my land. Too many people. And because the land does not welcome them, they are less than comfortable here," he continues. "And so to avoid disorder, I have created a place solely for humans; a place where they can suffer that will cause little to no distress to those who actually do belong on this land."

"And that place, I assume, lies behind this door?" she murmurs, looking through the designs in the gate to the eroding door. Is it possible that the vibration caused from the humans' screaming has caused this damage to the door? Or is it from over-usage?

Edward smiles crookedly, devilishly, as he replied, "You would be correct," and he pulls open the gate before twisting the knob of the door.

Before Isabella, from beneath the balcony, lies a scene that she could not have come up with in her wildest imagination.

Montsters. Flesh-less, skeletoned monsters everywhere, screaming and wailing as loud as they possibly can, scratching at the walls, pulling on their restraints, attempting to dig through the marble ground, burning. Each and every one of the once-human beings were terrifying; so much so that she takes a step back to bury her face in Edward's chest.

"Quiet!" his voice rings out in the room, and the sound decreases minimally. "I said _quiet_!"

Silence spreads the room like a disease, and when Isabella peeks out of the corner of her eye at the dungeon again, she's not sure that the silence makes it any better.

"Why are they so . . ." she is unable to finish her sentence.

"Hideous?" he finishes the question for her with a smirk, looking over the room, "They're not strong enough to bear the fire, so it eats their flesh."

She can't believe that their maker would create them to be so weak. _'I've been alive but for a few moments, yet I can handle much more than they,'_ she thinks. Did God make them so weak on purpose? Did he want them to suffer? Surely he could have made them strong enough to handle hell if he was aware that they was a high risk of them ending up here. This thought raises another question, "What is a human's purpose?"

"To make Car - God feel powerful," he answers quickly.

The noise is growing louder with the mention of the humans' supposed-to-be savior.

"And what is my purpose?"

"Ah, what a great question that is," Edward says with a crooked smile, turning and leading her out of the dungeons, and closing the doors behind them. "Let me take you somewhere more private before we have that conversation."

**~ TDC ~**

The room that they are in now is the only one she's seen all day that does not look like the other's. Instead of black marble and ash and darkness, this room contains diamonds and glass mirrors and brightness.

Whichever way Isabella turns, she can always see everything in the room. "What is this room?"

"This is your training room, Isabella; the room where you will learn your purpose. And today will be your first and most important lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"That if you do as I say you will be rewarded. And if you don't . . . you will be punished. So let's begin."

* * *

_**A/N: **There's chapter two; so what did you think?  
_

_Are you excited to see how she learns her purpose, and what her purpose is?_

_Sage is working hard on a juicy lemon for you guys in the next chapter . . ._

_Pervs ;P_

* * *

**~ Harlow & Sage ~**


End file.
